


Swallow It

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gay Sex, Guro, M/M, Mind Control, Parasites, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakyoin receives his flesh bud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gigante](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gigante).



> So I hear Mr Gigante didn’t get a Secret Santa present! So I wrote this for him at work yesterday during the slow period and then finished it up jus’ now. Oh god does that mean I got paid to write this obscenity?
> 
> This is based off Mr Gigante’s lovely headcanon, and I cannot claim credit for the concept of how the buds are implanted- IE, sexually. I just ran with it.

“Uhn, uhn, uhn, uhn-” With every thrust, Kakyoin lost sense of himself, staring at nothing, his mouth being penetrated with utmost force. He breathed in quick jolts that didn’t fully satisfy his need for air, not even sure exactly where he was anymore, or what he’d been doing, mind spinning in whorls of dizzy senselessness. Something changed inside his mind; there was nothing but uncertainty, a disconnect from his thoughts and reality, his muscles lank and loose as he was used as a hole, his body and mind not in the same place.

He could taste salty prerelease and feel silken, hard flesh on his tongue, battering at his throat, and he coughed; Kakyoin had struggled at first, fighting back with all his might, but now he’d relented, relaxing, pliant to every bit of the other’s will, the only resistance left being his body’s natural defenses against intrusions.

Dio pushed deeper, momentarily holding the other’s head in place as he lodged himself deep inside the orifice. Kakyoin sputtered, his throat convulsing as it was prodded against by the thick, bulbous head of a much larger man’s cock. His eyes rolled back in his skull, jaw loosening, his mouth violated. Drool dripped from the corners of his lips, taking erratic, sloppy paths down his chin, drawing lines on his throat. The slippery head jutted against his uvula as if threatening to go down towards his stomach; Kakyoin huffed through his nose, eyes wet and watering as he tried to catch some air. Breathing seemed quite hard right now. His own cock angered him, pressing firm at the inside of his trousers.

In his mind he knew he didn’t want this but the boundaries were blurring fast the more Dio touched and manipulated him. Underneath his top he could feel those nasty hooked tentacles from Dio’s fingertips crawling underneath layers of his skin, dancing in the muscles, Kakyoin’s head growing light as the blood was sucked in a slow, lazy pace from his body.

Dio didn’t even have to restrain him anymore; before he’d been straddled over the younger man, sitting over his neck, forcing his erection through thin, tightly pursed lips that ultimately lost the struggle. Now they were comfortable in that dark alley, the area escaping even the milky curls of moonlight, and Dio didn’t have to force him further, his influence overtaking the other’s mind. His fingers left cherry red hair, and they took a more relaxed position- Dio standing, Kakyoin on his knees, his hands gripping and bracing against Dio’s meaty thighs in order to stay situated while he was used.

One of Dio’s hands lovingly pet the back of Kakyoin’s head, his plump pink lips pulled to quite the smirk as he moved his hips, thrusting into Kakyoin’s mouth as if it were a lower hole, without any care. He grunted, groaning, his orgasm coming closer. It was quiet though compared to the gurgling wet slapping from the other man’s maw. Kakyoin had surrendered, now hardly squalling about the piece. His hands were loosening their killer grip as his mind left. He swallowed dull, his spittle slurping up Dio’s mighty prick, choking and gagging around it. Tightening up, inelegant and stiff, Kakyoin’s throat heaved, giving one dry retch about the tip that was, thankfully, nonproductive.

“Just a little more,” Dio said, more warning than promising. His breath hitched, growing erratic, but finally, he was done.

His hot semen spurt hard against Kaykoin’s throat, and dumbly, Kakyoin swallowed, feeling himself slip away. Dio drew back, giving a few more strokes of his prick, milking out the last of the creamy goo upon the youth’s face simply because he could.

Kakyoin stared up, wordless, drawing tight breaths through his sore, open mouth. He was a mess, drool and tears and, now, another man’s jism coating his face, his cheeks flushed and his lips dry. Sniffing, Kakyoin felt a thick clot in the back of his throat, unsure entirely what it was. He couldn’t speak, making only low noises as he tried to process this thing that had happened. Dio’s hand drew away, the tentacles sliding out of his body with a squelch, the very last drips of imbibed fluid crawling up the muscles of his arm. Open wounds now sat on Kakyoin’s back, dark spots staining through the fabric of his shirt.

Dio simply stood patient, knowing what was to come.

It happened quickly, with little warning; falling forward, onto his hands, Kakyoin’s entire body shook. He strained, choking audibly, one arm giving out; wincing; one sharp cry left him, squelched beneath the swelling sound of flesh rending in the back of his throat. Body collapsing to the ground, mouth open, Kakyoin extended his tongue and coughed, forcing it, attempting to jettison the lodged whatever it was from inside him, barely thinking through blinding pain. His vision blurred, red stains splattering the pavement before him. It stabbed into his esophagus. It crawled into his muscles. Desperate fingers clawing at his neck, then the back of his skull, Kakyoin felt the panic come on as it made its way through his skin, a violating sensation. His fingers encountered the bump transversing through his body every so often, and it kicked him into a greater fury, pushing at it, tugging at it, making red, bleeding lines in his own scalp with his nails as he tried to claw it out.

But then it was done. It clicked, audibly; settling at his forehead, its tentacles reached in, sliding underneath bone, slipping into the soft matter below the skull, and finally Kakyoin relaxed. He swallowed his own blood, resting on the sidewalk, defeated without even realizing it. The bud bloomed; skin tearing, it popped out through his forehead, settling into place. It pulsed brilliantly, its tendrils throbbing through Kakyoin’s mind, his spirit, his very being.

“Kakyoin.” Dio spoke the name once, his voice soft. Tucking himself back into his pants, he posed against the wall cool and collected, one hand placed upon one quirked up hip. His painted nails clicked onto his thigh, and he continued after a moment’s pause. “Kakyoin. I need you to do me a favour.”

Kakyoin wiped his mouth and face with his left hand, and stared down at his his palm, smeared in cum and saliva and thick streaks of his own blood. He felt nothing but apathy. “Yes?” His voice was unfamiliar, ragged and scratchy in his ears. The bleeding in his throat was subsiding, the final thick clots of fluid crawling down his scraggly throat as the bud worked to repair it.Kakyoin forced himself to swallow once, then twice more, until he was trying to choke down nothing.

Dio smiled; as he knew it would, it had worked. Yet another was assimilated into the herd. “I need you to go to Japan and do a favour for me.”

It took some effort, but Kakyoin brought himself to a sitting position. Standing up, legs still shaking, Kakyoin glanced up and down Dio’s form. Nothing about it seemed appalling. Nothing at all was off. One hand reaching up, he dabbed his fingers at a smarting spot on his forehead; the pads slid over a twitching, fleshy bud in his skin. It twitched, and his eyes shut as the arms attached to it, deep in his skull, wriggled. There was nothing strange at all about it. “What’s that?” he asked, his hands going to his sides.

Yet again, Dio smiled. He was unstoppable, able to do anything he wanted. Dio was downright godly.


End file.
